


Wildfire

by AlienSunflower



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien isnt a bad guy just really passive because he wants to be liked, Alya Salt, F/F, F/M, Gen, Lila lies bigggg suprise, Marinette becomes a singer, Marinette gets bullied but dont worry she gets revenge, Miraculous salt, No beta only me, confident Marinette, not super romantic but still there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21702730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlienSunflower/pseuds/AlienSunflower
Summary: Marinette is being abandoned by friends and her emotions are getting out of hand when Luka steps in as he helps her reclaim the fire shes lost he discovers shes destined to stand on the stage a star for all too see!
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois/Kagami Tsurugi, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 28
Kudos: 817





	Wildfire

**Author's Note:**

> Hia! This fic is longer then I figured and I wrote it while listening to so much music so it might be a little all over the place but I hope you enjoy it! Comments are always welcome!

It hadn’t been intentional. At least not at first. All Marinette had wanted was a way to express herself a way to let out the emotions that threatened to pull her under, drown her, destroy her. She was Ladybug and if she let that negativity eat her up alive she would not have the luxury of getting akumatized having a tantrum then being saved. That wasn't how this worked. Luka was the one who saved her he saw the dark water filling her lungs and when she felt ready to take her last breath he extended his hand. And she had taken it unaware that the water would turn to gasoline or that Luka would help strike the match that would light her on fire and turn her into a star for the whole world to see.

It had started with music lessons. A guitar being slid into her waiting hands and a patient teacher. Luka had seen her spark fading bright eyes dimming Juleka who had always spoken kindly of Marinette began to hesitate and change Luka watched as she let her purple fade from her hair and changed clothes when he tried to ask her why shed mention a new girl Lila how Lila said this or that picking at anything and everything Luka tried to tell his sweet baby sister that she didn't need to change for anyone but she was scared to lose everyone but especially Rose. It has been only a week after that event when suddenly Luka was told he was being kicked out of Kitty Section. When he looked for an answer it was the name Lila Rossi that came back. 

Eventually he set out to find Marinette hoping she would have answers to his questions, but what he found was hardly the girl he knew more like a scared husk the song in her heart was a nightmarish harmony. Fearing she’d be akumatized before his very eyes he took a seat behind her slid his guitar in her hands and helped her work her emotions out. The melody she created was heartbreaking the tears she cried were worse. After that Luka made it his goal to seek Marinette out and help her work out the emotions. She started picking it up and they started regular lessons. Her parents were left speechless when Marinette asked for a guitar instead of a mannequin or fabric for her birthday.

The day Marinette first sang Luka was left speechless. They had been playing together for months, in that time Luka learned just who Lila Rossi was. A liar a manipulator a bully. She had the school running like her personal kingdom and after stripping Marinette of everything, her reputation, her friends, her position as class president, she started targeting other students. It was not as head on as it had been with Marinette but rather subtle manipulation she made Juleka change herself to fit in, she broke up Kitty Section, she ruined relationships, and kept Adrien as a pet. But even still Marinette loved him until one day Lila decided that even the feeling love was too good for Marinette. Luka had still never found out what Lila or Adrien or both had done but that day Marinette played her new pink guitar like it was the only thing keeping her a float but then she started singing her gorgeous voice carrying lyrics of pain, anger, and betrayal.

When she was done she all but collapsed. Luka felt as though he'd seen her soul and what he noticed was that the spark in Marinette wasn't dead yet just waiting to be fanned into a fire. And Luka, well all he wanted was to see her light up the world like she was always meant to do. Luka knew someway somehow he needed to get Marinette up on a stage. She was a born star and Luka would do anything to see her shine.

Jagged Stone had been not only eager but insistent on hearing her sing and play. Marinette stared down at her pink guitar she had no one to blame but herself. After all she had been the one to introduce Luka and Jagged and they’d hit it off so when Luka told Jagged that his honorary niece was a star in the making what was she really expecting. But Marinette was terrified she wasn't meant to be on stage but behind it yet here she was guitar in hand with Jagged and Penny looking at her expectantly. She wanted to cry and puke and hide she had no control of her body when it ran from the room. Luka was quick to catch up, finding her hyperventilating in the hallway.

_“I-I cant! I cant Luka! I’m not made to stand on a s-stage! I can't do this! N-not alone!”_ She tried to control her sobs but tears kept falling and her body was shaking. Luka knelt by her side and wrapped a strong arm around her shoulders offering the support she so needed.

_“Who said anything about you doing this alone?”_ He saw the way her eyes widened as she looked at him. Truthfully he had not pictured himself next to her on that stage but he suddenly understood that if she was to shine for the whole world to see then she needed him by her side and really how could Luka ask for more?

They returned to Jagged’s room and with Luka at her side Marinette played and sang. When the duo finished Jagged and Penny erupted into applause and by 7pm that evening Marinette found themselves agreeing to be trained by Jagged Stone and all his many connections. That night Luka laid on his bed exhausted when he heard a knock at his window when he opened it Ladybug slid in. Seeing her up close Luka could see how tired she looked. He had noticed Chat’s many absences and how much harder Ladybug had been working as a result clearly it was taking its toll on the superheroin. Wordlessly she held out the snake miraculous and Luka took it with great confusion. The news playing in the other room gave no indication of an akuma attack and Ladybug herself did not seem in a rush. Just as he was about to open his mouth Ladybug spoke.

_“You were right… who said ANYTHING about me doing this alone.”_ Luka’s eyes widened and he tightened his hold on the miraculous. Just how long? How long had Marinette been facing the world alone? Well no more! Putting a comforting hand on her shoulder he smiled and nodded understanding flashed between them and she burst into tears before hugging him closely and de-transforming. The next morning when Luka and Marinette left the boathouse together hand in hand with pink cheeks and shy smiles only Juleka was surprised, later when she asked her brother about the incident he answered honestly that Marinette had cried herself to sleep in his arms and he hadn't had the heart to wake her.

Having someone by her side in and out of the mask who liked her as she was changed the music in her heart. Luka would not lie, being a hero was tiring but akuma were back to being defeated in record time. Opinion of Ladybug skyrocketed back up and soon Viperion merchandise started selling better than Chat Noir. Every news outlet was all over the Ladybug and Viperion development theories of all kinds sprang up that Chat Noir wasn't helping because he was jealous or that he and Ladybug had broken up, that Viperion and Ladybug were in love. People got pictures of the pair holding hands on a late night patrol and it was all anyone could talk about. Luka could not help but be pleased when Marinette relayed the news that Lila Rossi was furious at not being the center of news at school for a few days. But what made him happiest was the confidence and strength he saw regrowing in Marinette.

A few weeks later, Marinette had introduced Kagami and Chloe to Luka. It had been awkward with all the different personalities but Marinette gave them balance, she was growing with each rehearsal with every song and practice she got brighter. Chloe who had never known real friendship where she wasn't in control and now was just as alone as Marinette in school seemed bothered and annoyed at first but Luka could tell her melody was softer then she showed and was eager to preen under Marinettes genuine encouragement and praise. Kagami who had met Marinette through an old mutual crush was cold and harsh but melted easier than expected when treated with the friendship she truly desired. They made an odd group and Luka was honestly confused but happy that the old Marinette was coming back stronger than ever and was eager to find honest people in the world.

The first time Kagami and Chloe were invited to rehearsal they ended up holding hands as they listened to Marinettes newest song a duet with Luka about growing love in unexpected places. And if Luka and Marinette could hardly make eye contact afterwords no one said anything about it in between teasing Chloe and Kagami. When both girls asked to join everyone was shocked. But Chloe was quick to scoff.

_“Jeez, Marinette! Did you really think two rich girls from influential families wouldn't know how to play an instrument? Ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!”_ Chloe refused to admit she’d learned the piano in hopes of playing with Adrien and Kagami knew multiple instruments and shyly admitted to having self taught how to DJ in hopes of being able to throw her own party.

Of course Marinette was over the moon to have them join the duo. But now they needed to name themselves, they argued about it over pizza in Jagged Stone’s suite while Penny and the aforementioned star listened in and laughed. In these moments away from those who hurt her Marinette was filled with light and fire her hand racing as she sketched all manor of designs. Luka who could not help but look at her in awe suddenly felt a name bubble to the surface.

_“Wildfire.”_ They all paused to look at Luka a heavy silence falling over the room giving Fang the opportunity he needed to drag away half of Chloe’s unattended pizza. Feeling his cheeks flush Luka scrambled to try and find the words he needed to explain but Marinette spoke before he got the chance.

_“Its perfect.”_ She grinned a wild look filling her eyes. _“Our music its wild its raw! No one would expect it from any of us! But thats what we are! Were wildfire! And we are going to light Paris on FIRE!”_ The room erupted into cheers and Jagged Stone screamed out his signature Rock n Roll! Luka didnt cheer he just let Marinettes words vibrate inside of him as he watched the fire in her eyes blaze.

A day later when two new heroes joined Viperion and Ladybug, Luka wasn't surprised at all he felt Chloe made an excellent ‘Wasp’ and Kagami was definitely a perfect fit for the dragon miraculous. But whether they were in or out of costume the group worked like a well oiled machine. They spoke without speaking backed each other up without question and the double dates were not only fun but were impossible to ruin akuma attack or not. But maybe even better was that with the final pieces in place ‘Wildfire’ was finally able to put finishing touches on songs and begin releasing them. Jagged insisted that the music be released without revealing who any of them were just yet his arguments were pretty solid, all of them needed to be coached on how to deal with the stress of stardom but apparently more importantly Jagged stressed there was NOTHING Rock n Roll about just revealing who they were without an epic concert of some kind.

When Wildfire hit the number one spot in fan popularity Marinette felt grateful for heading her honorary Uncle's advice. The secrecy surrounding the band had fans running wild, theories from the realistic to the alien were circulating. They continued writing and releasing songs all the while being trained for everything from live performances to dealing with the press. Marinette felt like maybe dealing with the press would be easy after she let her parents know about Wildfire in their eagerness to show support while still being secretive they played all of Wildfire’s song on repeat in the bakery and regularly sent her to band practice with macaroons. Marinette blossomed under all the fresh positivity in her life Tikki and Master Fu were practically glowing with pride at the young chosen. Luka felt like he might go blind from how brilliantly she burned his heart that he felt could never hold more love for her filled even more and he knew he'd do anything to keep her happy.

The day she arrived at practice bruised and bloody broken guitar in hand Luka would have given Hawkmoth anything for revenge until Marinette collapsed into his arms and asked to play guitar with him the same as when he’d first started teaching her. Chloe had left school early to catch Kagami’s tournament, Marinette had wanted to go but had been late so many times to school that week that the teacher threatened to give her detention if she missed one more class. So Marinette had waved Chloe off telling her to cheer twice as loud so that it was like she was there also. The rest of the school day had been mostly uneventful, with Luka and her friends help Marinette’s confidence had returned so even with the whole class sneering at her day in and day out she no longer backed down. But it seemed like Lila had not been happy about that and had only been biding her time. Now with Chloe gone she struck.

_“I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THIS MARINETTE!”_ Marinette who was pulling her guitar from her locker froze and looked at Alya with confusion. The girl was absolutely furious.

_“And what, may I ask is Lila accusing me of this time?”_ The whole class was glaring at her and Marinette felt herself grip her guitar tighter.

_“UGH! I can't BELIEVE I use to be friends with someone like YOU! But I’m sure you’ll just keep playing dumb! So il jog your memory! You DESTROYED Lila’s dress! That was a gift from her late grandmother! Oh but I guess you can't stand the idea of anyone else dressing up for Adrien!”_ Marinette mentally sighed she hadn't so much as spoken to Adrien in months. Hearing the pitiful fake sobs Marinette glanced over Alya’s shoulder sure enough there was Lila sobbing into Adrien’s shirt vague stain covering the clearly cheap dress. The blonde was glaring at her but Marinette felt nothing. Finally Marinette sighed.

_“Listen, if I say im sorry and vow never to speak to Adrien again can I go? I have somewhere else to be.”_ Alya narrowed her eyes and Marinette knew that would not be the end of it. She began looking around for an escape route but quickly noticed she was surrounded. Alya smiled a ugly horrible smile and Marinette felt her stomach twist.

_“Oh your not going ANYWHERE Marinette.”_ Marinette saw the girls eyes fall on her beloved pink guitar, the one her parents had struggled to buy her, the one that held so many precious memories. She felt Kim grip her arms tightly and she screamed as she was lifted into the air kicking wildly. _“Oh calm down Marinette, this is just justice. An eye for an eye right?”_

Alya had all but ripped the guitar out of Marinette hands before slamming it against the ground over and over. Marinette had wanted to close her eyes but she kept them open and watched. Watched as her old best friend grinned like a madwoman as she slammed the precious instrument into the ground. Watched as Lila Rossi held Adrien close and smirked. Watched as Adrien did nothing but pout like an inconvenienced child at Marinette for crying as her guitar broke. Watched as they all bore witness to it, all except Juleka who closed her eyes tightly and looked pained and ashamed while holding Rose tightly. At least some felt guilt but Marinette was too devastated to care. When Kim let her go Marinette rushed to the remains of her guitar sobbing but the tears blurring her vision kept her from noticing Alya’s well placed foot she landed hard face first in the remains of her guitar, the wood cutting into her skin. But she didn't care all she could do was gather the remains of her precious instrument before she ran out. Not stopping till she was safe in Luka’s arms.

Now they sat as they once had when it had all started. Her back in his chest his arms wrapped around her guiding her small fingers over the guitar strings but it was different this time. In the past he had helped her play out her feelings but this time they played out their feelings together. His anger deep resounding, her sadness echoing soft, his concern questioning gentle, her relief delicate easy. Luka removed his hands from overtop hers to wrap his arms around her waist protectively letting his head fall into her shoulder. Marinette continued to play letting her feelings out as she did so, comfortable in the knowledge that that only Luka could understand what she was truly saying. The melody was confused at first trying to find itself Luka smiled to himself thinking how it was just like Marinette to struggle for words. Marinette soon found her music soft gentle there was an underlying sadness but that was to be expected, she found a rhythm and Luka hummed along he was still angry but he knew Marinette did not want revenge she wanted only for the truth. The music grew slowly it was warm and loving his heart melted and his grip tightened but Marinette played unbothered pouring her love and care into each note. She loved him and he loved her and in that moment even with all the horrible things that had happened and had still yet to come they were content.

An hour or so later when Kagami and Chloe arrived the store was retold and new anger sparked Chloe fumed and yelled while the ever calm Kagami sat like stone eyes staring into the remains of Marinette's most precious guitar as if trying to comprehend the senseless act of cruelty. But there was nothing to understand, only cold cruel reality.

_“We can’t just let this go! They’ve gone too far!”_ Chloe despite all the advancements she’d made stamped down her foot angrily. It made Marinette who was burrowed comfortably in Luka’s arms snort in amusement. She shifted turning in Luka’s lap to better address her friends.

_“We won’t. But were not stooping to their level either. I want the truth and I want to live my life free of lies and guilt and shame! They may have made me feel useless took me lower than ever before but Im not ever letting anyone do that to me again!”_ Marinettes words were so firm so full of fire that no one questioned her. There was a moment of silence before Chloe grinned.

_“Alright. What do you need?”_ Marinette returned the grin her eyes darting around before she spotted her sketchpad. She had a song to write.

Months passed by and Wildfire announced that they were ready to be seen for the first time by the world in their first ever concert and a few days after that mysterious envelopes appeared on the desks of almost every student in a certain class at College Francoise Dupont. Almost because one Chloe Bourgeois and Marinette Dupain-Cheng had not received any such mystery envelope though they didn't seem bothered by that at all. As the class filtered in no one paid attention to the two girls sitting in the back together chatting amicably and sharing macaroons. Instead everyone was busy looking curiously at the unmarked delivery on their desks though none dared open it without Lila. Finally the class queen arrived followed by her ever loyal reporter they took their seats and sure enough Alya with permission opened the envelope, the following scream of joy was almost enough to shatter glass.

_“Oh my GOD! Lila girl! You are to good to us! Front row seats to the first ever Wildfire concert hosted by THE Jagged Stone! Pinch me I’m totally dreaming!”_ Everyone now eager to see if what Alya said was true ripped open their envelopes and gasped. Lila knew she had not bought tickets she knew she wasn't responsible but her sheep were well trained so anything good was obviously her doing and she was quick to lie.

_“Well of course! Didn’t I tell you guys I had a surprise in store! And Jagged was so insistent on me being there but I totally refused to go unless all of YOU could come!”_ The class erupted into compliments showering the girl in praise for her selflessness.

_“I just hope you didn’t extend your generosity too far SOME people really don’t deserve it!”_ Alya shot a look at Marinette and Chloe. Lila was pleased to note that neither girl had an envelope it was almost too easy.

_“Oh Alya you know I would have invited them but everyone in Wildfire and me are actually good friends of mine and they refused to let me invite my bullies! But I really wish it could have been the whole class.”_ She wiped a fake tear from her face and practically threw herself at Adrien demanding comfort from the boy.

Chloe and Marinette however said nothing only watched the charade with growing amusement. Marinette caught Juleka looking at her and an invisible message passed between the two before Marinette smiled warmly. Juleka had finally had a long talk with her brother and Marinette and had finally redone her purple streaks there was no more tension between them and if anything Juleka was excited to see Lila’s empire fall. For the rest of the day all anyone could talk about was the concert and Lila eager to keep eyes on her kept piling on lie after lie.

_“I'm sorry I didn’t get us backstage passes but you know how celebrities are! Oh but don’t worry Alya i'm SURE I could get you an interview! I mean were just that close!”_ Lie after lie the bubble grew larger and Chloe could not wait to watch it pop.

On the night of the concert weeks later the one who might have felt the bubble pop hardest was Alya. With their tickets in hand the class had been treated wonderfully they got in easily had the best seats and compliments rained down on Lila for everything. Jagged Stone had played some music to keep the crowd entertained but then finally the time came for Wildfire. The lights dimmed and Alya felt her heart pounding in her chest this was it! The music that started was unfamiliar and Alya heard Nino and Adrien excitedly whisper about how they must be starting with a totally new song! The music got louder instruments being added Alya felt shivers run over her body the dark stage not betraying a thing until all at once the music hit a peek the lights flared and there they were Wildfire for the first time in the flesh. 

Alya was dizzy with excitement her eyes darting around trying to take everything in she was obviously recording everything on her phone that dizzying excitement at the thought of her next scoop is why she remained blind to what was truly in front of her. The lead singer had her eyes closed letting herself soak in the music as she played with her band Alya felt she was so familiar but it wasn't until her eyes slowly opened as she sang the first words that it dawned on everyone. Those bluebell eyes were unmistakable.

_“MARINETTE?”_ It was Adrien who shouted it first he sounded horrified. Alya wanted to say he was wrong but despite how different the bluenette looked from earlier that day it was her. The blue flames that danced in her eyes the confident and almost wicked smirk as she sang her voice so different but now familiar like a siren drawing in the crowd.

_“Its… not just Marinette.”_ Alya could barely hear Nino from the roar of the crowd and fire filled song on Marinette’s lips. But he was right slowly the class looked from person to person. Luka was possibly the easiest to recognize having changed his style the least. Chloe was next her hair and makeup altered but her unmistakable yellow theme showing through. The other girl was harder to pinpoint but finally Alya brain supplied a name ‘Kagami’ she remembered seeing Marinette climb into the girls car with Chloe for a shopping trip. 

The memory made her jaw clench. Why had she not been invited? Why had she not been told? Marinette was lead singer for THE most popular band is paris and yet Alya her best friend knew NOTHING. ‘But are you really her friend?’ Alya felt her grip on her precious phone tighten until her knuckles were white. Of course they were friends! They had to be… Alya felt her shoulders sag as she listened to Marinette’s song. It was raw, anger, betrayal, fire, and Alya couldn't help but feel the lyrics were aimed at them. Her eyes looked over the pink guitar in Marinette's hands the one she played so expertly now and Alya bit her lip remembering the precious guitar she’d ripped out of Marinette’s hands and destroyed. The lyrics and tone of the music changed it was still heavy still the rock and roll Alya never would expect from Marinette. She tried to focus on what she was singing but it was painful to hear, moving on, getting stronger, burning those who wronged her into the ashes of the past. It got louder and louder and the concert Alya should have been loving felt like torture Marinette and her band all of Wildfire was practically screaming now it was passionate it was raw, it was a slap in the face.

When the song finally ended there was silence then a roar of applause the crowd loved it. But near the front the group save Juleka who was overjoyed and yelling wildly sat numb the lyrics coupled with realization of what was done and said leaving them feeling exposed. Lila however felt nervous her gut churning her mind racing, before the concert was over she needed to find a lie to cover for everything or her kingdom would crumble. When the applause died down the music began anew each song was different and unique each conveying emotions wild and unchecked and in Paris a land where emotions were kept so lidded due to Hawkmoth it was like a breath of fresh air. Then the music slowed the love duet that had helped skyrocket the band into popularity in the first place. Marinette who for the most part stood apart and in front stepped back to be near Luka the two looked at each other as they sang their eyes never parting as they sang together then back and forth the soft loving smiles they had was enough to fill Lila with jealousy, the liar had thought she'd taken away the love of Marinette’s life but here on stage for all to see the two were practically declaring their undying love for all too see. And one glance at Adrien Agreste showed how unhappy how clearly jealous he was.

Finally what felt like an eternity later and 2 encores later the concert came to a close. Marinette grinned as she took the microphone into her hand waving enthusiastically to the crowd. _“Thank you each and every one of you for coming out to Wildfire’s first ever concert! We cannot wait to perform and sing more for all of you another day!”_ The crowd cried out praises as the group disappeared behind stage. Soon people began to file out but the class stayed where they were struggling to process all that they had just heard and witnessed. Finally it was Rose who broke the silence.

_“Lila you…You! Lied! To us!”_ The small girl was trembling huge tears threatening to fall from her large eyes. Juleka placed a supportive hand around her to keep her steady. Alya reflexitively went to defend Lila only to bite her tongue. Lila had said she was best friends with Wildfire, she claimed the tickets were her doing, she’d been saying for months all Marinette wanted was Adrien and she’d bully anyone for him but she sang of Luka and smiled for him. Just how many lies had Lila told?

_“R-Rose how c-c-could you! I would never lie! Right Alya!?”_ Lila sobbed out. _“I-I’m so hurt you would say s-such an AWFUL thing!”_ Lila threw herself into Adrien’s arms crying into his chest.the class exchanged a look they were confused. It was Nino who came to Rose’s defense first.

_“You said you were Wildfire’s friend but Marinette like hates you dude.”_ The class murmured in agreement which gave Nino the encouragement to continue. _“Also I just don’t believe Marinette would sing like that about Luka if she was really after Adrien you know?”_

_“SHE- SHE’S JUST USING THAT LUKA GUY!_ ” Lila’s facade was cracking the panic she felt bubbling into her desperate words. The class was muttering now, were the tickets really her? What about saying she was Prince Ali’s secret lover? Or saving Jagged Stone’s cat? Had he had a cat?

_“There’s an easy way to solve this you know.”_ The class looked at Juleka stunned waiting for her to continue. _“We just ask Marinette.”_ She pointed to Penny Rolling who stood at the entrance to the backstage checking her clipboard. Lila was quick to try and cut in but Alya gripped her tightly and dragged her towards the backstage the class in tow none noticing the amused smile on Juleka’s lips.

Getting back stage was surprisingly easy Alya had all but demanded to see Marinette and Penny would normally refuse but when she saw Juleka in the group she gave a forced polite smile and guided them. When they entered the room where Wildfire was relaxing Alya felt the air and whatever she had planned to say leave her body along with her soul. Marinette sat her back to Luka’s chest the boy holding her tenderly a soft smile on his face as he watched his beloved Marinette negotiate with a CROCODILE ‘Fang’ Alya’s mind supplied about how no the scaly creature did not NEED another slice of pizza and no puppy eyes would change that. Chloe meanwhile had her head in Kagami’s lap while she redid her nail polish. Kagami was lovingly stroking the blondes hair while arguing with Jagged about which pizza toppings should be illegal. The whole scene was too much and Alya felt her brain short circuit and rage build it should have been HER she was Marinette’s best friend!

_“Well, well, look what the alley cat dragged in~”_ Chloe had been the first to notice vengeful wicked smile plastered on her face as she sat up and wrapped herself in Kagami’s arms. _“I hope you all LOVED the show!”_ Alya felt her rage build until she felt she’d pop.

_“HOW COULD YOU MARINETTE! I thought I was your BEST FRIEND! Why didn’t you tell me!”_ Fang who’d previously been relaxed turned and growled at Alya causing the girl to shrink back.

_“Oh please Alya.”_ Marinette’s voice was cool, the blue flames dancing in her eyes. _“You? My best friend? I think that would require us to talk. And your daily insults hardly count.”_ Alya felt a pang in her chest guilt eating at her shame staining her cheeks.

_“Tch. I know Ive certainly never heard of any friends who break each other guitars on purpose.”_ Kagami’s voice was like ice piercing the classes hearts shame and guilt wracking them.

_“So… Lila really was lying then?”_ Alya shot a glare at Nino causing the boy to wither under his demanding girlfriend gaze. It was Chloe who burst into laughter first high and mocking followed by Marinette. Alya bristled not understanding what was so funny. When Marinette was done laughing she stood Luka easily letting her go his loving eyes watching his now confident sweet girlfriend.

_“Lila is a liar.”_ It was a fact nothing more but it bit like teeth. Marinette began slowly walking back and forth in front of the class _“She’s lied to all of you. About everything, she isn’t Prince Ali’s secret lover, she isnt Wildfire’s good friend, Ladybug’s got no clue who she is, no she didn’t buy you the tickets tonight, I’ve been dating Luka for months, I don't care enough to bully her, and for the last time Jagged Stone never owned a cat.”_ To that Jagged cheered and threw his beloved Fang another slice of pizza.

Lila burst once more into sobs and clung onto Adrien as she whined about how cruel Marinette was. _“Oh those are the fakest tears I’ve ever seen! I can’t believe any of you fell for it! Ridiculous! Utterly Ridiculous!”_ The class looked if possible even more ashamed. Finally Adrien who’d been silent broke.

_“I can’t believe you Marinette! I thought we’d agreed but no you had to pull this ACT all because I didn’t love you.”_ Marinette simply scoffed letting herself fall back on to the couch and into Luka’s waiting arms.

_“Oh please Agreste. I never agreed to anything. And in case you didn’t notice. I don’t need or want YOUR love.”_ Luka who had seemed previously content to sit by pulled Marinette close to himself protectively she giggled at the rare show of jealousy. Nino’s eyes widened as he stared at Adrien.

_“You knew?”_ The class paused finally realizing. _“Adrien, bro answer me! DID YOU KNOW!”_ Adrien stiffened and nodded. That was it the class erupted accusations firing in every direction Lila sobbing trying desperately to get pity. The noise was silenced when Kagami loudly whistled. But it was Chloe who spoke.

_“Listen. As fun as it is to watch you idiots realize just how stupid you’ve all been its been a long night for us~ So I think its time for dear Uncle Jagged and auntie Penny to give you your farewell gifts. What do you think Marinette?”_ The bluenette was comfortably nestled in Luka’s arms gently caressing her boyfriends cheek with a small hand but she gave an absent nod to go ahead. With the signal to go ahead Penny handed out large stacks of paper to Lila and Alya respectively.

Alya felt the numbness return to her body. Adrien had known, shed destroyed Marinette’s guitar and trust, Lila had lied potentially as Mari had said about EVERYTHING, how could things be worse. At Lila’s screech of horror Alya finally looked down at the papers. _“Your… Suing us?”_ Her tongue felt like led.

_“Oh not us.”_ It was finally Luka who spoke the usually calm boy clearly containing some hidden rage he felt toward the class though it seemed Marinette’s touches helped him remain composed. _“Just some celebrities including Jagged are. After all you wrote a LOT of stories about them.”_ The boy looked pleased.

Beside her Lila kept sputtering angrily but Alya was completely frozen this had to be some mistake! Marinette! Marinette would help her. _“Mari gurl! Your joking right?”_ Alya grinned wildly looking much like a crazed animal _“I mean you won't let anyone sue me! You’ll help me right? You know I'm sorry about the guitar thing!”_ Marinette’s eyes grew uncertain the fire in them dimming Alya felt her heart leap in hope until Luka took her gently by the chin and they looked each other he silently shook his head no and just like that the wildfire in her eyes returned. The bluenette looked at her old friend and Alya felt like her skin was on fire.

_“I think its about time you all went home.”_ Alya screeched trying to protest Adrien and Lila joining in. Juleka left the rest of her stunned classmates to sit with Luka absently petting Fang as the chaotic confused student body was pushed out by security. Luka smiled proudly at HIS wildfire his beautiful brave Marinette the spark in her was brighter than he'd ever thought it could be she was a beautiful star one he felt undeserving to be loved by. As if reading his thoughts she smiled and kissed him sweetly.

All of this, none of it had been intentional. Not falling in love with both music and Luka. Not exposing or getting her class sued. No all Marinette had ever wanted was to express herself proudly to feel each emotion good and bad. But as a member of Wildfire Marinette had gotten everything she’s wanted and more. As she curled into Luka ever warm and comforting arms she felt herself relax in a way she’d never thought possible. Yes nothing had been intentional but it didn’t need to be.


End file.
